


Before the Fun Really Begins

by Saphean



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 22:56:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6213493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saphean/pseuds/Saphean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short one-shot that's just a bit of fun - - though not necessarily for Josie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before the Fun Really Begins

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Dragon Age fic I've written. It's short, but I hope you enjoy it.  
> As always kudos, comments and constructive criticisms greatly appreciated.

Valimai looked up at the man standing next to her. “Ready to give this nobles something to talk about?”  
Bull looked down at Valimai. A smirk spread across his lips as his hand connected sharply with Valimai’s ass, sending her staggering forwards a couple of steps. “After you, my pet.”  
Straightening up, and reminding herself that rubbing ones ass in public was probably not something she should be doing here, Valimai looked back over her shoulder. “You’ll pay for that later.”  
Walking towards her, Bull smiled to himself as he draped his arm around her waist. His hand came to rest on her hip and he gave it a quick squeeze. “I’m looking forward to it.”  
Following behind the two qunari, Sera found her eyes kept fixing themselves on Bull’s hand, or somewhere close by at least.   
“You might want to keep your eyes on where you’re going.”  
Sera dragged her gaze away from Valimai’s ass long enough to glare at Dorian. “Look who’s friggin’ talkin’.”  
Dorian smiled at Sera, then winked playfully. “I haven’t looked at the Inquisitor’s ass all evening, I’ll have you know.”  
“And what about the ass next to the Inquisitors? Or were you just admiring the stitching?”  
A laugh escaped Dorian’s lips, bringing the attention of those standing close enough to hear. “Well, you have to admit it is masterfully done. And the cut does enhance certain things…”  
Sera sighed, rolling her eyes as she did so. “Put it away, before you get us both stuck in some poncy Orlesian prison for drooling on some noble tart’s silk underthings.”  
Dabbing at the corners of his mouth with an Orlesian silk handkerchief he just happened to be carrying, Dorian feigned indignation. “My dear lady. An altus does not drool.”   
Sera couldn’t help it. So far she’d managed to keep her voice to something close to a whisper, but the sound that escaped her lips now was somewhere between strangled nug and darkspawn with tummy ache. Or that was how Josephine would later describe it. For now the Inquisition’s ambassador settled for prodding the elf in the back and warning her once again to be on her best behaviour.  
Frowning, Sera looked back at Josephine. “Don’t worry so much. No-one’s gonna be looking at me with those two practically doing it where everyone can see.”  
Josephine looked past Sera and Dorian, and immediately wished she hadn’t. Bull was leaning against the wall slightly ahead of them, one hand on Valimai’s ass pulling her towards him and the other… Where was his other hand? Josephine walked slowly forwards, trying for all the world to look like she wasn’t doing what she was doing.   
Walking behind Josephine, Sera glanced across at Dorian. “You don’t think he’s - - giving her one, do you?”  
Dorian thought for a second or two before quickening his pace. Sera, seemingly having the same thought, followed suit.   
Reaching Valimai and Bull, Josephine coughed discreetly. Then a bit louder. Finally, in an effort to get the attention of one or both of them, she kicked Bull as hard as she could in the shin.   
Slowly, Bull disengaged his mouth from Valimai’s and looked down. “Did you need something, Ambassador?”  
As always, Josephine took everything in her stride. Or at the very least she made it seem that way. “I would ask what you are doing, but I’m not sure I want to know. I do want to know, however, if you are ready to go in. And to remind you of the importance of tonight’s events.”  
Valimai turned to look at Josephine and smiled. “Josie. I’m a vashoth mercenary, I have horns and I’m a mage. I’ve been called ‘Oxman’ ‘Horn-head’ and countless other names I won’t repeat in polite company more than once since arriving here. Nothing I do can make these people hate me any more than they already do.”  
Josephine thought for a moment. “Just try and be discreet. If we can save Empress Celene we might get the Orlesians to back us. That would be a big boost for the Inquisition.”  
Valimai took a breath and exhaled slowly. Personally she couldn’t give a damn about some Orlesian nobles, but she knew Josie was right; the backing of the Orlesians would be a big boost to the Inquisition. “Why don’t you lot head inside. We’ll be there shortly. Once Bull can be a bit more - - discreet.  
Trying her best to banish the image that had appeared unbidden in her mind, Josie gathered Sera and Dorian and ushered them inside.   
As soon as Josie and the others were out of sight, Bull pulled Valimai closer to him once more. “You are evil, Kadan.”  
Valimai smiled mischievously. “And here I thought you were Ben Hassrath.”


End file.
